


je rêve de toi

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gold Rush - Taylor Swift, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mild Smut, Modern Royalty, No Pregnancy, Praise Kink, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Rey Nobody, Rey has insecurities, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Evermore, Sex, Smut, So much praise, Song: Gold Rush, Vanilla Sex Positions Because the Author is Not Very Adventurous, meet cute, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: She tries to keep her head down to avoid the blush growing darker on her cheeks, but when she finds herself finally looking up she immediately catches his eye across the room. How she managed to share mutual friends with the prince of a small European country she’ll never know, but what’s even more confusing is why he continues to look at her like that.based on gold rush by taylor swift for the #reyloevermore collection
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 47
Kudos: 247
Collections: Reylo Evermore Flash Fic





	je rêve de toi

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to share this story based on gold rush, it's such a sweet song and I had so many ideas I couldn't wait to incorporate into this fic! please let me know what you think in the comments, and feel free to follow me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50760846332/in/dateposted/)

She tries to keep her head down to avoid the blush growing darker on her cheeks, but when she finds herself finally looking up she immediately catches his eye across the room. How she managed to share mutual friends with the prince of a small European country (Alderaan, it's apparently called) she’ll never know, but what’s even more confusing is why he continues to look at her like _that_. The rim of his champagne glass gently rests on his plush lower lip as they continue this staredown, a small smirk on his face that she’s almost certain isn’t caused by the person telling a story in front of him. 

He’s been surrounded by people all night, beautiful people, rich people, powerful people. They hang on to his every word, desperate to absorb his presence. She’s caught herself daydreaming about him, the mysterious prince asking her to dance and then whisking her away to live happily ever after. It’s a fool's dream, and it only grows in intensity when his eyes steal a glance in her direction. She’s resisted the urge to turn around to see if he’s looking at some prettier, taller, more attractive woman that she has the unfortunate luck of being in the same line of sight as.

She’s taken out of her reverie when the host of the party and her friend, Poe catches her attention. Dressed in a simple navy blue suit and carrying a glass of scotch, he greets her with a polite cheek kiss and a hug. Rey doesn’t understand why he insists on inviting her to these things, but the promise of free booze and food was enough for her to scavenge a suitable look in time. 

“Hey! Come with me, I want you to meet someone.” he coaxes gently, taking her arm. 

She’s startled for a moment. Why would anyone want to meet her, and why couldn’t they just come up to her themselves? “Who?”

“Ben.” he replies casually, flitting his eyes over to the handsome prince that’s been staring at her for the better part of the night. 

“Wait, _what_? You’re just casually on a first name basis with royalty?” she scoffs. 

“Yeah, we’re friends from college. C’mon, he asked about you.”

“Really?” she practically sputters, thankful to not choke on her drink. “Like in a _why is that girl wearing an H &M dress from the clearance rack _ kinda ask?”

“Shut up, you look hot.” Poe chides, pulling her closer and closer to the mystery man. “Just act normal.”

They’re only a few feet away when the prince -- _Ben_ \-- looks up and realizes that she’s coming towards him, a shyness in his features that she finds almost endearing. _God_ , he’s beautiful. His long wavy hair falls perfectly to his shoulders, his tall broad frame dressed in a casual suit and button up with no tie.

“Hey, Ben.” Poe calls out. “This is my friend, Rey Johnson. Rey, this is Ben Solo.” Rey quickly sticks her hand out when she realizes it would probably be extra of her to curtsy.

“ _Rey_.” he breathes with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise.” her brain manages to supply. Poe looks between them with a grin, patting each of them on the shoulder before making some comment about checking with the caterer, leaving them alone. “Poe says you know each other from college?

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Unfortunately. He was a very big catalyst in my rebellious college phase. A phase I’ve done well to forget until just now.”

“That sounds like Poe.” she muses with a chuckle. “We met through his boyfriend, Finn, who I’ve been friends with almost my entire life.”

“And here _we_ are, now getting to meet each other.” Ben smirks, taking a sip of his champagne while his eyes never leave hers.

“Small world.” she mutters shyly, taking a sip of her own drink. There’s a moment of silence where they just regard each other; it’s not awkward per say, but she really hopes the blush on her cheeks doesn’t show from how intensely he watches her. She would just assume he’d find some excuse to leave and go talk to someone else, but he seems perfectly content where he is. “ _So_...are you visiting New York on vacation?”

He smiles, his dimples peeking out on both cheeks. “I actually have a flat over on the Upper East Side when I’m here doing business. Which I will be for the next few weeks.” he replies, his eyes flitting up and down her figure fast enough that she almost misses it. “What do you do?”

Her cheeks flame at the thought of having to tell him. She almost thinks of making up a more glamorous job to impress him, but the thoughtfulness in his eyes tells her she has nothing to be afraid of. “I own a thrift store in Brooklyn. We partner with local organizations to get donations of clothes and shoes for underprivileged women and kids in the city.”

His eyebrows raise in surprise, a genuine smile appearing across his face. “That’s amazing. You should be very proud of yourself.”

The praise has her heart singing, Rey clearing her throat as to not appear too taken with the comment. “Thank you. I guess I kinda became the person I wish I had growing up…” She stops when his eyes zone in on her, Rey kicking herself for divulging too much. No way a rich prince with everything in the world would want a girl who comes from nothing. She opens her mouth to backtrack when he steps closer and takes her hand.

“I think you’re incredibly brave, Rey.” he says quietly, his eyes roaming her face with such an intensity that it almost breaches overwhelming. 

“I--”

“Your Highness!” an older man greets enthusiastically, slapping a hand to Ben’s shoulder as it takes them both out of whatever moment they’ve just had.

“Lando, you know you don’t have to call me that.” Ben chuckles, shaking the older man’s hand.

“I know, it’s just fun to tease my godson in front of pretty girls.” he smirks, flashing a charming wink at Rey. Now it’s time for Ben’s cheeks to go pink, shaking his head as he looks down at his shoes. “I’m sorry to cut in, but I have a few guys from the Mayor’s office I want ya to meet.”

“Sure.” he replies, turning back to Rey with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I wish we had more time to chat.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure you’re a busy guy.” Rey chuckles.

“Could I...could I get your number?” he asks nervously, checking to see that Lando is a respectable distance away. “I’d love to talk to you more...about your charity work, maybe see if there’s a way I could help.”

Rey’s mouth forms a small o, giving him a quick nod as she takes out her phone while he takes out his. They exchange numbers quickly and Ben smiles up when he sees that Rey left a few cute emojis by her name. 

“It was nice to meet you, Ben.” she says, letting out a small gasp when he takes her hand and presses a light kiss to her knuckle.

“Trust me...the pleasure is all mine.”

-

She has to stop staring at him like this or he’s going to think she’s crazy. But she’s mesmerized by the way he interacts with people, how people seem to dote on him, how their moods look exponentially better in his presence. She was surprised when she received a call from Ben the day after the party, asking if he could come down to the store to see her.

Well, not _her_...just the store. 

She also didn’t expect him to show up in a simple pair of dark jeans and a white button down that leaves the few top buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair is still as effortless as before, and he almost looks like a normal guy she might meet a bookshop or at the park, not a fucking _prince_. 

He’s talking with some of the volunteers from the women’s shelter she’s hosting today, regarding them with rapt attention as they share their stories and mission. She stands back outside of the half circle they’re all sitting in, a pang of _something_ in her chest. 

Of course anyone would want him, want to be loved and cherished by him. Probably some beautiful heiress or princess who could understand and appreciate his lifestyle. He would never think twice about a simple girl living in Brooklyn who clips coupons to save a couple extra bucks a week. It’s almost like he hears her thoughts, because his eyes flit up to meet hers. Are they twinkling? That can’t be possible, he’s just being nice. Appreciative that she’s letting him do some philanthropic work here. That’s the only reason why he came here.

“Hey.” he calls out gently, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hi.” she replies back, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Those women are amazing, truly. The work you’re all doing is so necessary, I’m glad I was able to hear their stories.”

“Thank you. Yeah, I could tell how excited they were to have you. Your presence just seems to light up the room.”

He chuckles, looking down at his feet. “That’s kind of you to say. I was a pretty shy kid growing up, but being in the spotlight I had to learn quickly. I mostly just let everyone else do the talking, they’re usually the ones with more interesting things to say.”

“Oh c’mon, I’m sure you have plenty of interesting stories you could talk about.”

He smirks, leaning in as if to whisper a secret. “Between you and me, royalty isn’t the glamorous life everyone expects it to be. Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal guy, go to parties, meet a beautiful girl and take her out to dinner.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Oh?”

He nods, a shy smile on his lips. “Are you busy tomorrow night?”

“No, why?”

“I want you to help me make my wish come true.”

Rey’s eyes widen with realization. Is he asking her out on a date? _Him_ , the crown prince of Alderaan? She can barely believe that it’s not some kind of elaborate practical joke, but when she looks into how inviting his eyes are, she can’t help but jump in.

“I would love to.”

-

It’s been two weeks since she started seeing Ben. She couldn’t really call it dating, only because he never explicitly said the words _date_ or _girlfriend_. It was just them either going out to eat in some small local eatery, going to a movie, or taking a walk around the park. It was all very casual, no huge limo, no fancy dresses or swarms of paparazzi, just the two of them talking and getting to know each other. Sometimes she forgets who he actually is, what kind of wealth and power he holds, to her he’s just _Ben_. 

Is she a little disappointed that he hasn’t overtly expressed any interest in her beyond friendship? Maybe a little. Was the polite kiss on the cheek he would give her after they would hang out the most electrifying non-sexual thing she’s ever experienced? Hell yeah. But she’s just resigned to being his friend, that he would always have flocks of women closer to his social status at his disposal, ones he could have a future with. 

Rey tries to push that out of her mind as they stroll through Central Park, it’s a crisp autumn afternoon and she’s bundled up in a burgundy peacoat while he wears a navy blue parka jacket and jeans. Their arms are linked as her head rests on his shoulder while they walk, but anyone walking past would think nothing of it. It’s not until she hears the unfamiliar sounds of camera clicks in the distance that has her tense up.

“Ben?” she says quietly. He hums, looking down at her. “I think someone's taking pictures.”

He quickly scans the area, slight panic on his face. “I--”

“Oh my god! That’s that prince guy I read about in Cosmo!” a young woman says loudly, pointing at him with her gaggle of friends. They all begin to chat excitedly as they surround them, the clicking from what sounds like various cameras getting closer. It turns into a small mob that only gets bigger thanks to curious passerby’s wanting to see what all the commotions about. Quickly and efficiently Ben’s bodyguard, Chewie, comes up from his respectable distance behind them and attempts to shield them from the chaos.

“Your Highness! Your Highness! Is that your girlfriend?”

“Sweetheart, what’s it like dating a prince?”

“How did a girl like her snag a guy like him?”

“Prince Ben, over here!”

“Honestly, he could do a lot better.”

“She’s probably just in it for the money!”

Rey’s head is swarmed with overwhelming thoughts as they get pushed through the crowd to the blacked out Escalade that seems to be waiting for them a few yards away. The only thing keeping her grounded is Ben’s warm hand wrapped tight around hers, eventually ushering her into the backseat of the car as Chewie says something over his earpiece. The crowd excitedly calls out to them at varying decibels, the sounds quickly muffled when the door slams shut behind them. The car ride is silent for a few moments as they both gather their breaths, too stunned to say anything. 

“My place please, Mitaka. And make sure we aren’t followed.” Ben eventually says to the driver.

“Yes, Your Highness.” the man nods.

Rey keeps her blank gaze out the window. What the hell is going to happen now? Is she going to end up splashed all over the gossip magazines as the Prince of Alderaan’s mysterious new girlfriend? Will they eventually find out who she is and come mob her at the store? She can’t risk that happening to her baby, all her hard work overshadowed by something as vapid as celebrity. What if he’s embarrassed to be photographed with her? The palace is probably going to have to put out some statement saying that she’s a nobody from nowhere who’s definitely _not_ involved with the future king of their country. 

Even as she actively looks away from him she can feel his eyes on her, his hand coming to rest gently on her hand that she has resting at her side. His touch soothes her, but she knows that they’re going to have much to talk about when they’re finally alone. 

Something she’s just starting to realize they’ve never been before.

-

She marvels at the floor to ceiling windows wrapped around his penthouse (he calls it a flat but let’s be real, his living room alone could fit her entire apartment). The natural light and skyline views calm her down for a moment, Ben taking her out of her thoughts when he comes behind her with two mugs of tea. She takes it with a silent and polite nod, Ben ushering her to one of the plush couches so they can sit. Tucking her legs under her she takes a sip of the tea before setting it down on the table, too nervous to deal with hot liquid right now.

“Rey… _please_ say something.” Ben’s voice is barely audible, but she can hear it loud and clear.

“What is there to say?” she scoffs. “I’m sure you’re used to it, but that’s the first time something even remotely close to that has happened to me. Now my face is gonna end up in those trashy gossip magazines and all over the internet.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry. I thought I was being careful.” he sighs, his head hanging low. “I don’t usually get recognized when I’m here because Alderaan is so small, but I guess some of the American press have started running stories about me. It wasn’t fair to put you in danger like that.”

“I guess...I just don’t get it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you spending time with me? At first I thought it was because of the charity and the work I do, but then I started feeling like _I_ was the charity...like you felt sorry for me--”

“Oh sweetheart...” Ben says quickly, scooching himself closer to her. His proximity takes her back for a minute, realizing just how close he is when he takes both of her hands in his. 

“Because let’s be real, you could have any girl in the world. People are so gravitated to you, they want to be around you, you make them feel special just by looking at them. And now you’re going to be associated with some poor nobody from nowhere--”

“ _Rey_.” he gently insists, squeezing her hands. “I don’t appreciate you saying those things about the brightest, smartest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

Her eyes blink in surprise, her lips slightly parted. “I.... _what_?”

He chuckles softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her knuckle. “Rey, I’ve been taken with you since the night we met at that party. I wanted to get to know you, the _real_ you. I used the charity as a reason to come see you, and seeing the kind of work that you do and how happy it makes you made me fall even harder. But I know what my life is. It’s why I haven’t been in a relationship in years...my life _complicates_ things.” He lets out a quick sigh, trying to compose himself before continuing. “I wanted to take things slow with you, make sure you know who I really am before even broaching the subject of a relationship. I never wanted what happened today to happen to you, I want to protect you from all of that. I realize now that I was being selfish, keeping you to myself without telling you the truth.”

“And what’s the truth?”

“That I want to be with _you_.” he replies without hesitation. “I want to hold your hand, and go on dates, and wake up every morning with you in my arms.”

“ _Ben_ …” she breathes heavily. “How could you want me? We come from such different worlds. I’m _nothing_.”

He cups the side of her neck, tilting her head up until she’s looking straight into his gleaming eyes. 

“Not to me.”

Somehow her eyes flutter shut as soon as his lips gently press onto hers, the soft plush feeling instantly relaxing the tension she didn’t realize her body was holding. Her hand comes up to thread through the hair at the back of his head, pulling herself closer as he simultaneously pulls her into his lap. The kiss is slow and exploratory, his hands rubbing up and down her waist before she slowly pulls apart to come up for air.

“Wow…” he chuckles breathlessly. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first night.”

“Well, Your Highness…” she smirks, a single finger slowly dragging down his torso. “Looks like you’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

“Oh I plan to, sweetheart.” he murmurs against the column of her throat. “I plan to prove that the only person I want is _you_.” He bites down on her pulse point, sucking and licking to soothe the skin, a whimpered moan escaping Rey’s lips. Involuntarily grinding down on his lap, they each let out groans as the seam of her jeans makes contact with the hardening erection under her.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t lying about the feelings.

Somehow Ben maneuvers them until he’s cowering over her on the couch, his hair falling like dominoes around their faces. She giggles while tucking some of it behind his ear, but he shakes it out with a grunt.

“What?” she asks.

“I...don’t like my ears.” It’s now his turn to blush, the innocent shyness in his features melting Rey’s heart. 

“Well I think they’re cute.” she smirks, curling hair behind both of his ears until they’re in plain view. She pulls his head closer to hers and begins kissing and nibbling on his earlobes, a soft sigh escaping Ben’s lips. 

“I want to make you feel good, Rey.” he whispers deeply. “Will you let me?”

“ _Yes_ …” She’s breathless when he sits up to peel off his sweater, his torso simultaneously firm and soft. It’s that kind of dichotomy that causes her to spill out her next words without thought. “You’re beautiful.”

“Hey, that’s my line.” he chuckles, moving himself down her legs. After shimmying her out of her jeans, Rey raises her sweater up over her breasts to reveal her simple black bra, Ben in awe as he spies her panties in a matching color. “ _Fuck_ …”

“Naughty prince.” she chides playfully, Ben retaliating with a mischievous bite of her inner thigh. She squeals in delight, Ben having to hold her hips down with one arm to prevent her from squirming. Terror flashes through her eyes when she realizes where this is going. “ _Ben_.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...it’s just...you don’t have to do... _that_ if you don’t want to…” God, she hates how many times this man has made her blush, an amused smirk on his pretty lips.

“What” _kiss_ “makes you think” _kiss_ “I don’t want to do” _kiss_ “this?” he murmurs as his lips trail up her inner thighs. Rey lets out a shaky sigh, trying hard to keep his gaze from where he lays. “If you want me to stop, I will. But I haven’t been able to stop thinking about _this_ for a very long time, and I’d like to enjoy myself.” He sounds serious but he can tell that he’s being playful, a small smirk on his face when she guffaws at him while shaking her head.

“Fine, _fine_. Just...go ahead.” she mumbles, throwing her arm over her eyes as she leans back into the couch.

“Oh sweetheart, I pity the men that didn’t cherish you.” he says softly. Pulling her panties to the side, he licks a flat stripe up her sex, the sensation causing Rey to buck her hips. He smirks, keeping her held down by his arm. He continues to tease her, sucking on her labia, and swirling his tongue around her clit (but frustratingly not on it), Rey turning into a mumbling mess. He must finally think it’s enough, because he takes her clit between his lips and sucks, an inhumane noise leaving Rey’s throat as her back arches off the couch.

“Oh _fuck_...Ben…” she whimpers, grabbing a fistful of his hair as an anchor. He hums against her sex, continuing his onslaught until Rey feels dizzy. 

“You taste just as good as I thought you would…” he murmurs. “Such a good girl.”

“Ben... _please_ …” she whimpers. Her hand slaps over her mouth when one of his fingers enters her, immediately crooking up to reach a spot that makes her scream. His finger is quicker than his lips and tongue, and when a second joins the mix her back is almost completely off the cushions. “ _Ben_...oh fuck...I need--”

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.”

“I need _you_.” she gasps out. “I need you to fuck me. Please, Ben…”

“Oh _fuck_.” he groans, his lips leaving her cunt while his fingers stay snug inside. “Are you sure? I know this is all happening so fast--”

She shakes her head with a shy smile. “No, I’ve wanted this since that night, too. _Please_ …”

He surges up to kiss her messily, the taste of herself making it all the more consuming. He resumes fingering her as she cries out in frustration. “Sorry, baby. Gotta get you ready to take my cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes, please...I’ll be good, Ben.” she whimpers. He adds a third finger and it makes her dizzy, her orgasm crashing into her like a tidal wave. He coos and coaxes her gently through it, whispering how beautiful she is when she comes, how he can’t wait to have her come on his cock. 

She’s boneless when he scoops her up, Rey’s protests muffled into his skin.

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you on a bed like you deserve.” 

She giggles once she’s thrown onto the insanely soft memory foam mattress that’s near the same diameter as her car. He rummages through his bedside drawer for a condom, Rey crawling over to lazily pump at his cock with a smirk. He seems only slightly perturbed with the action, until he visibly jolts as soon as she begins to suck softly on the head.

“Don’t tease me, sweetheart.” he groans, popping himself out of her mouth to roll the condom on. She stays flat on her belly as he cowers behind her, kissing down her neck and back as he slides his cock between her folds. “ _Fuck_ …”

They both groan as soon as he pushes in, the angle making him feel massive in her. She whines his name once he bottoms out, the two of them letting out a sigh of relief. He lifts her hips up as he begins to pump in and out of her, Rey letting out a squeak at the change in position. He mutters incoherent praise, his hair falls over his face as she buries her moans into the mattress. 

“How could you think I didn’t want you?” he groans, his thrusts hitting deep within her. “That I didn’t want _this_...you all beautiful and warm and tight. I want this...I want _you_ for as long as you’ll have me, Rey. Do you understand me?”

“ _Yes_ , Ben. I want you, I want... _oh fuck_ …” she moans, burying her face in the sheets. She’s already dangerously close to coming, just needing a little more to truly fall over the edge. Ben must read her mind, because he’s quickly pulling out and flipping her on her back before plunging in. They both cry out, his body frantic against hers.

“I need to see you come, baby. I need to know how pretty you look coming on my cock, okay? _Please_ …” His thumb rubs her clit as her body bounces from his thrusts, Rey’s back arching as she’s just barely standing over the edge. 

Her orgasm crashes over her like a storm at sea, wave after tumultuous wave consuming her until she doesn’t know whether she’s sinking or floating. Ben is right behind her, his hips stuttering and his moan long and deep as he kisses the juncture of her shoulder. The silence of afterglow is peaceful and pure, Rey content with living in this moment for as long as time will allow her. It’s not nearly long enough when Ben disposes of the condom, Rey finally finding the strength to pad off to the bathroom to freshen up. He’s waiting for her under the covers when she returns, silently sliding into the crook of his arm as she lets out a relaxed sigh.

“Tell me about Alderaan.” she says softly. “What’s it like?”

He smirks, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. “Lot’s of green, unlike New York.” She giggles, playfully nudging him with her elbow. “But seriously, it’s beautiful. Everyone treats you like family. It feels like spring almost all year around. The food is always made with love as the main ingredient.”

“I think you’re making this up.” she chuckles. “There’s no way a place like that exists.”

“I’ll prove it. Come home with me next week.” His resolve is unwavering, Rey having reality return to her mind like a brick through glass.

“Ben…” she warns softly.

“Not forever.” he corrects, squeezing her hand lightly. “Just to visit. See if it’s a place you could see yourself being happy in.”

“And what if it is?”

“Well, I _am_ looking for a roommate--”

“ _Ben_.” she whines, lightly shoving him. “Be serious.” She hates how the thought of living with him makes her heart flutter. That they could be happy together living in Alderaan.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life.” he says, turning them so he’s looking straight into her eyes. “I want this, Rey. I really think we have something here, you could be _it_ for me.”

“Don’t be silly.”

He lets out a sigh, pulling her closer until their noses are nearly touching. “However long it takes for me to show you how special you are, I’m willing to do it. Just give me a chance.”

Her breath is short as she takes in a deep breath, tracing the pad of her thumb down his cheeks, across his jawline and on his bottom lip. She searches his eyes for any sense of falsehood, an ounce of disingenuous intent...but she finds none. His eyes are the most real and honest thing to look back at her, and if she didn’t see them every day of her life it would be a life wasted. Her throat is tight with emotion, so all she can do is nod her head and smile.

Ben lets out a breath he must’ve not known he was holding, a nervous but excited huff of laughter escaping his lips. She kisses him and hopes it’s enough to convey everything she hopes to say. Maybe in due time, when she finally believes herself worthy of his affection. She has no doubt that he will convince her of it, but for now she enjoys the plush feeling of his lips moving against hers. He smiles softly, cupping her jaw and tilting his head to deepen the kiss with his tongue. It’s heavenly, like the sun parting through the clouds once the storm has passed, the waves ebbing and flowing all around them.

“Oh shit!” Rey exclaims, breaking apart from the kiss with her eyes wide.

Ben scans her face with panicked concern. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

“I...I don’t have a passport.” Rey mutters quietly.

He blinks down at her before bursting out into laughter. Tugging her close, he gently pets her hair and gives her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Rey pouts and realizes that she may have been a little over dramatic, but she won't say anything if it means that Ben will continue to hold her like this.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be okay...I promise”


End file.
